Stepping Away From The Past
by antisocial mint
Summary: (INUYASHA & YU YU X-OVER) [on hiatus] kagome joins up with the yu yu gang and she becomes a spirt det. as well as leading her 2nd life in feudal japan hieikkag kurbot mirsan
1. Chapter 1

**Stepping Away From the Past**

Updated: 6/7/04

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
Kagome did her best not show any outward appearance of being worried. Inuyasha had just left them a half a day from the village without so much as a word; and he had been gone for at least an hour. They had decided to stop and make camp, seeing as how the sun was already setting. Sango and Miroku had already made a fire and were huddled around it because of the slight autumn chill.  
  
Kirara had taken Shippou hunting, something he had been begging to do since he had joined them, but of course inuyasha being the jerk he always was, had bluntly refused to take the "baby" along. Shippou had finally persuaded Kirara to take him, and told Kagome it would strengthen his senses and make him "a whole bunch stronger". She laughed to herself when she remembered how Shippou had puffed out his chest and told her he would always protect his 'kaasan.  
  
She became bored with the conversation on sutras and wards almost as soon as it began. She wanted to change the subject but she didn't want to ruin one of the first good conversations between the shy demon slayer and the young monk. 'Miroku will probably end up doing it anyways when he gropes her,' She thought ruefully. She began to get a bit more fidgety, and Sango noticed, so she took her chance and excused herself saying she needed a bath.  
  
After taking out her bow and arrows she started the 10-minute trek to some hot springs they had seen earlier. About 7 minutes into her journey she heard some leaves crackling and panting. She tensed and went perfectly still. She drew her bow and deftly notched an arrow while doing a 180 to face her would be attacker, which turned out to be...."a tree?". She continued to hear the sounds but noticed they were coming from the woods to her left, after putting her bow back from where she had drawn it, and thought she should keep going to the hot springs but her curiosity got the better of her and she silently made her way to the origin of the sounds.  
  
She soon fell upon a clearing and hid within the shadows. There she saw Inuyasha with her incarnate Kikyo, he had her pushed against a tree with his right hand right beside her head, the other roaming over her chest cavity. Her hands had fisted themselves in his red haori. Her sleek black hair was loose and fell around her, their eyes closed as they kissed.  
  
No tears came surprisingly, though Kagome felt an extreme amount of disgust; some for Inuyasha who was actually making out with a corpse but the most was with herself because she had actually once wished he had kissed her like that. She felt like throwing up, yet she wanted to continue watching, it was almost like a car accident, you want to just turn around and forget but there is some kind of morbid curiosity you have to look. She tore her eyes away, remembering Inuyasha's heightened senses would probably hear her.  
  
Even as she walked away she felt like turning around. She knew she was a fool for actually believing he could love her, but then again she was young, nearing her 16th birthday in a couple of days actually, which reminded her of going home, to her mom, her annoying brother, her crazy grandpa, and now that she thought of it, 'I should probably seal the well temporarily too, keep Inuyasha away from me till I could figure out how to talk to him.'  
  
Tears threatened to spill for the first time since the time he had chosen Kikyo over her. As she continued on her way to the hot springs, she pondered over her life. "I have put off my life, ignored my friends and family to go search for a jewel that only brought people sadness," it all seemed like a dream. "A really depressing dream." She had found her first love here and gotten her heart broken, but then again she also found Shippou and got to know Sango and Miroku. She gave a small smile at thoughts of the two of them, "I know they love each other," she wanted them to express it but "...who am I to tell them about love?" she pondered aloud. She reached the hot spring and removed her clothes, then sank into the welcoming warmth of the onsen.  
  
After a half an hour she got out and dried off. She began to walk off into the night, still pondering about her life. 'Its dark, great! Now I have to walk all the way back...I'm glad I had at least remembered my bow and arrows' but now that she thought of it she really hadn't gotten all that great at them, "not like Kikyo anyway." 'Hah! Like I will ever be as good as the perfect Kikyo!' she added in her head bitterly. "All I want to do is curl up into my soft bed and go to sleep, forget about everything...tests in my time and jewel shards in this one." She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud groan.  
  
'Great just what I need to see...Inuyasha and Kikyo rutting right in front of Me.' she thought ruefully. It was then she realized that she was nowhere near where she had seen them, or what direction camp was. Fear concentrated inside her causing her to grip her bow until her knuckles turned white. She contemplated yelling for Inuyasha until she remembered how he always complained about saving her ass all the time.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, her pride cutting down her fear. She walked toward the sound she had heard. When she reached her destination she tensed. There in front of her was a LARGE spider youkai. And on the ground unconscious was beautiful girl with ice blue hair in a light pink kimono. Kagome hastily plucked out an arrow and fired at the youkai's head. It missed and only grazed it, leaving a burn mark from the purifying energy "kuso!" she growled, annoyed at her lack of skill with aiming. The enraged youkai turned around to face its new opponent.  
  
Kagome ran to the side of the large clearing to escape its attack and had actually managed to draw it away from the defenseless girl; she smiled at the youkai, the kind of smile that promised death. While trying to pluck another arrow out of her quiver, the spider youkai grazed its fang across her thigh, injecting a modicum of its deadly poison into her young body. She shot her arrow at its head where the jewel shard she could sense was. As soon as the arrow escaped her bow it became a pink florescent comet. She smiled happily and fell to her knees as the poison began to take over, she watched at the arrow imbedded itself in its forehead and saw the youkai fall to the ground in chunks from another attack.  
  
She blinked and tried to focus "well that's a new one...ano...Inuyasha?" she asked aloud. Kagome blinked again trying to focus as orange and black spots danced across her line of sight. She felt a rush of air at her side and swayed toward it. She reached out and touched something warmer than Inuyasha's fire rat haiori had ever been. She looked up towards the person she knew was there, searching for something, anything that would clue her in to who felt so warm, she met red, ruby eyes that made fires dance deep with in her soul, she smiled happily. "I finally feel safe" she mumbled drunkenly and fell into the cushion of unconsciousness.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepping away from the past**  
  
Updated: 6/7/04

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
Earlier in the day their favorite ferry girl pushed the two demon members of Yu-Yu gang out of a swirly portal. They landed gracefully side by side. Botan her usual chirpy self volunteered to fly off and scout out the area, not wanting to be detoured from the case they ignored her, she took it as a yes.  
  
They were supposed to find a powerful miko to help them on an upcoming mission. Koenma said there was something extremely special about this miko and that she would be an interesting ally. Kurama had no idea how they were going to go about finding the miko. He thought Botan might know so he turned around to ask her. It was then he noticed Botan had not come back yet, and it had been a good ten minutes, his youkai instincts kicked in screaming at him to find what was his and protect it. He used Youko's speed and practically flew through the dense underbrush.  
  
When Kurama arrived on the scene he found a girl kneeling, about to be killed by a spider youkai, and stringing an arrow, she looked like she was about to loose consciousness. Another glance told him Botan was fanned out on the ground unconscious. He rushed to Botan's side while Hiei was left to kill the youkai, attacking the human.  
  
Hiei disposed of the youkai quickly with his sword, reducing the oaf to fairly good-sized chunks. He then used his exceptional speed to appear next to the raven-haired woman, his sudden appearance cause her ebony locks to flutter around her. She seemed to understand he was there, even though her eyes were unfocused, he didn't need his sharp sight to pick up the slight swaying her body did unconsciously to stay upright.  
  
But his excellent eyesight did pick up the gash on her thigh where the youkai had injected her with its poison. The human woman swayed toward him and gripped his forearm for support, while he starred at her passively. She had been trying to fight unconsciousness and he could tell she would lose the battle within minutes.  
  
As a last ditch attempt to stay awake her warm chocolate eyes fluttered open and locked onto his crimson orbs. Her eyes focused for a second, and she mumbled incoherently, 'she feels safe?! You've got to be kidding me! Stupid onna... ', But her eyes went cloudy again. She was out cold a second later. He picked her up and carried her comatose body bridal style over to where Kurama had Botan pulled into his lap.  
  
Kurama held Botan close to him, running his fingers through her hair sadly. Her chest and arms her bruised and there was a pretty horrid looking gash running down her chest, she would soon die; even with Kurama's healing plants.  
  
Kurama barley realized Hiei was standing beside him. The woman Hiei brought was placed beside him. He didn't even look up; he could use his other senses. He tried to keep his eyes from tearing, but it became harder by the moment. He wanted to cry. He never cried. Not when genkai had died. Not when his father had died. But for Botan he had always exhibited strange feelings. For Botan anything was possible, he would do anything for her, but he couldn't give her life.  
  
He did notice when Hiei disappeared and came back with a bit of water in his palms. He splashed the water in the other woman's face and waited for her to wake up.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open and wondered where she was. She groaned and sat up, blinking her eyes multiple times, it seemed her body or rather her miko powers were neutralizing it. Her head was still fuzzy, but her eyes had cleared up enough to let her see quite a bit. She looked up, slightly surprised by the intense sunlight that flooded into her sensitive orbs.  
  
When the sunlight faded a bit she let out an "eep" of surprise. She saw two demons sitting next to her. Well more like felt their demonic auras and saw two gorgeous men. She focuses a bit more and saw one of them was holding the girl. She starred at the limp girl that was sitting in the demon's lap and gasped. 'Her chest!' she forgot about everything and reached up to help her.  
  
The red haired demon clutching her growled, but she paid no heed. "Put her down quickly, I can help." Her words came out a little colder than she wanted to but she new they did not have time for pleasantries. Kurama put down Botan; he respected something about this raven-haired girl. Hiei raised an eyebrow when he saw Kurama act so submissively. 'To a human?'  
  
She fumbled with her hands, she was still under the poison's effects and her limbs seemed heavier and more awkward than usual. She placed her hands over Botan's chest like Kaede had taught her. She focused her miko energy and concentrated her thoughts on Botan's wounds and seeing them heal.  
  
A pink light blinded them all for a second and when it receded they saw Botan with no injuries, only rips in her clothes and blood where gashes and bruises used to lie. The raven-haired girl was breathing heavily and on the verge of collapsing.  
  
Hiei caught her easily and placed her next to a tree, telling her to rest. She did not even bother to argue and instead fell into a deep, rejuvenating slumber. Kurama gingerly picked the now perfectly healthy Botan up and placed her next to the other girl.  
  
They looked at the slumbering girls and wondered about them. Hiei pointed at the raven-haired girl and pointed out bluntly, "that one. She is dressed like you, she is not from here."  
  
Kurama, who was quite used to this now decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since the healing, "I know, she also has miko powers, do you think she could be...?"  
  
"Yes. When they wake up we will ask."  
  
With that Hiei jumped up into a tree and waited for them to awaken.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stepping Away from the Past**  
  
Updated: 6/7/04

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama sat next to Botan occasionally running his fingers through her silky blue hair. He was worried, he knew she had healed but what if that girl hadn't happened by? What if she never healed Botan? What if Botan died? He shuddered at his thoughts. 'I will never let my Botan out of my sight again...NEVER!' he thought to himself.  
  
Hiei looked at his friend, there was a scowl marring up his normally passive features, 'Maybe a quick peek into his thoughts? No he would kill me...hah like he could kill me!' he allowed himself a small cocky grin.  
  
Fox, you got something going on with the ferry onna?   
  
No! ...She is just a ...friend. He could feel Youko getting annoyed. Youko was going to throw a fit again about courting Boton; Kurama could almost feel Youko snarling to him about not claiming his woman.  
  
hn. Of course  
  
Kurama shot him a glare, which Hiei just smirked inwardly at. Kurama noticed Botan's cheeks becoming a cute shade of pink.  
  
'What are you dreaming Botan?' he asked mentally.  
  
Maybe she's dreaming of you fox.   
  
Damnit Hiei!   
  
Botan's breathing became erratic, showing she would awaken soon. Hiei glanced down at her.  
  
Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts when she began to awaken, he grasped her hand in his, squeezing it gently to wake her.  
  
[Botan's dream]  
  
She was walking in a luscious field, through tall grasses and beautiful tropical flowers. She ran around delighting in how her light pink kimono rustled in the underbrush.  
  
But something was amiss, the air was just a little too sweet, she was just a little too carefree.  
  
Concentrating hard, she tried to figure out what was wrong with the perfect picture. While she thought she walked, she hadn't even noticed she was out of the field and was heading into a deep forest. She stopped her trek when she heard some noises behind her; she turned sharply but saw no one. 'Maybe it was some birds...'  
  
Even so she picked up her pace. The ground had become uneven all of a sudden and she found herself stumbling around. She tripped into some bushes, landing flat on her derrière. She scowled angrily at the ground in front of her and cursed, 'Ugh...stupid birds...wait, what?'  
  
She looked through the bushes and saw two people embracing, one was maybe about Kurama's height with Youko's silvery-white hair, and he even had ears like Youko except his were smaller and cat like. He had on some red robes, which were definitely from the feudal era, he was defiantly a demon, and he carried a sword like Hiei too. 'Cute...but nothing compared to my Kurama.' She blushed a little at her thoughts, 'when did he become mine!?'  
  
Then she concentrated her pinkish-purple eyes on his companion. The woman was tall, maybe as tall as him, she wore a white flowing top and red bell- bottom like pants. Botan looked at the woman incredulously. There was no happiness on her face, it was blank, no wrinkles or lines, she was like porcelain doll. She barely seemed interested in what the man and her were doing; it was like she didn't even feel it. Botan felt if she were to touch this porcelain woman she might just break into a million pieces.  
  
They seemed to be whispering to each other 'like lovers might'; he was saying something about protecting her always and loving only her, and she on the other hand just kept asking him questions about her...'reincarnation? ...Must have heard wrong, after all they were whispering.'  
  
But he just He kissed her, deeply, and told her he cared about her only.  
  
They started to fool around, much to Botan's embarrassment, his kisses moved down her chin to her neck, pulling her down to the ground with him. He started to pull down her white baggy top, leaving nothing to Botan's imagination. She blushed a light pink.  
  
'Okay...well maybe I should leave these two alone before they figure out I'm here...' and with that she left.  
  
She walked in no particular direction, just to distance herself from the two creepy lovebirds. She couldn't help but feel a little creeped out. There was just something disgusting about the two of them together. She couldn't figure out what it was but it just unnerved her a bit seeing them so close.  
  
That's when she stumbled upon some hot springs, and to her surprise there was a girl lounging in them. She had her eyes closed tight, mumbling to herself about sounding mean to some guy that saved her. Botan casually walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, the girl spun around and sputtered "ITS YOU!?"  
  
"Me?" Botan stuttered. 'Talk about WEIRD!'  
  
"You're the girl I saved!" [0.o – Botan's face]  
  
"What?" 'Is she insane?' Botan asked herself.  
  
"You mean you don't remember the spider youkai?" 'Yes, I would say she is.' Botan noted.  
  
"Not particularly..."  
  
Botan suddenly felt her hand being squeezed, she felt herself slipping out of the world. She closed her eyes trying to fight it off but when she opened them again she was not near the hot spring but instead on the ground. With Kurama squeezing her hand. 'Kurama...squeezing my hand...'  
  
"KURAMA!?" she yelled. Scared witless, he quickly let go of her hand and backed away a couple of steps. Hiei continued to smirk.  
  
"Umm...sorry, I was just having a really vivid dream and you sort of startled me..."  
  
What kind of dream, eh fox?   
  
Kurama gave Hiei one of those 'I-am-going-to-get-you-back-so-bad' glares' as Botan glanced around. Her eyes fell onto an 'ohh so' familiar face. "NANI!?! ...Where did she come from? She saved me..."  
  
Hiei and Kurama both quirked their eyebrows at this particular remark, showing their interest, botan paid no attention to them and continued to stare wide-eyed at the female across from her.  
  
"Uh...Botan, how did you know she tried to save you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh...well... she told me at the hot springs..." she mumbled while crawling over on all fours to the raven-haired girl and poking at her.  
  
She failed to notice how enticing her position on the floor was to a certain kitsune.  
  
Could you be any more obvious fox? Keep it in your pants, we're on a mission.  
  
Hiei!  
  
You could just take her you know...we haven't had a good romp in the longest time! I want her! ...that sweet, young, bouncy little vixen!"  
  
Ugh...Youko not the time!  
  
Fine, fine...but I will be back!   
  
'Damn Youko always popping out!'  
  
Like certain other appendages?   
  
Kurama unconsciously looked down at his pants...only to find a three-ring circus going on down there. Looking back up, everyone was turned away from him, 'perfect!' he quickly sped away to the nearest source of water which happened to be the very hot springs where the raven-haired girl had been only hours before.  
  
He stripped down quickly as heavy red blush began to fade. He hopped in the warm water dreading explaining himself to them when he got back.  
  
Of course you wont have to explain yourself, Hiei already knows how worked up you are.  
  
'Damnit this water isn't working!'  
  
What do you expect you're thinking of Botan AGAIN...you really should just take her. Plus when was the last time you let me out?   
  
'You can't just take women, times have changed...they need to be romanced and stuff...'  
  
Who said I couldn't 'romance' a female or male for that matter!  
  
'Oh god not this again...we do NOT swing that way OKAY...besides what do I do about this?' (Looking down)  
  
Just think about the most non-sexual thing in the world...  
  
Kurama pondered for a moment and then thought of it.  
  
'Kuwabara!'  
  
ewww...I take it back...all males except for him!  
  
After another couple of minutes of thinking about his fellow detective, and some serious "deflating" Kurama dressed and went back to them.  
  
[During Kurama's absence]  
  
Hiei gazed down at the two sleeping beauties from his perch in the tree. Botan had fallen back asleep after "her Kurama" had left, this time with no dreams. He chuckled silently at her word usage; she hadn't even known she'd said it! His eyes however were locked on a certain raven-haired woman. The crimson orbs roamed over her creamy legs to her short, plaited, green skirt, which hovered around mid-thigh. Part of her stomach was left uncovered by her white blouse, which moved every so often due to the wind.  
  
His hands began to itch to touch the unguarded piece of flesh, but his eyes continued to roam up onto the offending white material, which had a few dirt stains and a large tear above where her heart beat steadily in her chest. Dried blood was around the area too, but the wound had long since been healed due to her extraordinary miko abilities.  
  
Her lips curved up in a sad smile, with a single tear dripping off her long lashes, curling over her lightly tanned cheek. Again his hands ached to touch her supple flesh but he held back. Kagome tried to turn onto her side, but fell back onto her back once again, the movement causing her shirt to ride higher on her thin frame and expose her single scar to the evening air. The scar was where the shikon no tama had been ripped from her body. Hiei jumped down from his perch to inspect the sad, young miko.  
  
He sat down by her side and took in her beautiful face; he could smell the scent of tears, and jasmine mingling. His eyes moved hungrily over her soft body. Until they rested on the small scar where her body had held the cause of all her pain.  
  
[Kagome's dream]  
  
"Me?" the blue haired woman asked.  
  
"You're the girl I saved!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You mean you don't remember the spider youkai?" Come on! Remember!  
  
"Youkai? Umm..." great...  
  
Almost as suddenly as she appeared, the young woman was gone. Kagome looked around for some kind of explanation. When nothing appeared she decided to leave the warmth of the springs to do some scouting, due to her "extra powerful and 'unique' miko powers" she could dream and establish a link with reality at the same time. 'Great for studying in the feudal era!' She thought sarcastically.  
  
Kagome dressed and started walking towards camp to see what her friends were doing at this moment in time. Again she walked past the place where she had seen Kikyo and Inuyasha, and this time heard the sounds of rough sex. She laughed softly to her self, thinking about the way they were probably doing it.  
  
'Kikyo the bitch she is, is probably getting it like one...hahaha'  
  
She continued her journey to watch over her companions. She found them in much the same way as she had left them with the exception of Shippo and Kirara, who were curled up together sleeping. Sango and Miroku had decided to talk late tonight.  
  
Amazingly they were having a semi-animated discussion. Miroku seemed to be talking about forging alliances or something, and sango was smiling and agreeing. 'wait smiling?! Whats happened here? Shouldn't she be worried about him being a hentai!?'  
  
Almost as an answer to her question the monk leaned in and groped Sango, kagome smirked, waiting for the inevitable to happen. When it didn't she was to say the least, surprised.  
  
Eh?  
  
Sango giggled and swatted his hand away, "Not now Miro-chan! What if Shippou wakes up? Or Kagome-chan returns?"  
  
Miroku put on his most convincing pout and replied, "Does it really matter, koi? They would figure it out eventually!" he reached up and brushed some hair out of her eyes, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Kagome gasped, totally and completely bewildered. 'How long had this been going on? Doesn't anyone tell me anything? ...ackk...I am so getting them back for this!'  
  
"mmm...miiiroookuuuu.....ahhh...w-we should move away from shiiiiipoooo!" Sango sputtered in between moans as he began undoing her kimono. Miroku grunted in response and picked her up bridal style, continuing to kiss the flesh he had just exposed to the chilly night air.  
  
'Damn...that was the weirdest thing I have seen all week. And when did they start having little trysts in the woods?! Yesterday she was slapping him silly for groping her and now shes begging for it and calling him "Miro- chan!"...Something is defiantly wacky around here!'  
  
"...And what about me! Who do I get? Inuyasha and the clay bitch, Sango and Miroku...I'm happy for them but what about me? Am I doomed to finish the jewel and return to my time so I can sit at home and be an old maid? Aghh..."  
  
'I got to wake up and get back, this day needs to end as soon as possible!'  
  
She forced herself to awaken from her comatose state and open her eyes, although her body protested any movement she sat up, hitting her forehead against something HARD. She fell back to the ground with a groan.  
  
She opened her eyes more cautiously this time and saw a man holding his head, 'a very cute man with defined arms and black clothing and oooh look at that hair! ....STOP! find out where you are before you ogle some guy!' "What were you doing standing over me?" she asked with a highly confused tone.  
  
Then she felt the tingly sensation in the back of her mind....  
  
'He's a demon!'  
  
She jumped up on to her feet, but a little too quickly, because she fell back down...right into Hiei's lap! She blushed a bright red and squirmed a bit but he continued to hold her, not wanting to let her get away from them just yet, surprisingly she didn't really want to be let go either.  
  
That was how Kurama found them.  
  
Hiei cursed himself for getting being so careless around the wench.  
  
She wanted to stay in his arms longer, he was warm and comforting, and his arms were strong and encased her fragile frame with ease, but when his red haired friend came into view they immediately detangled themselves.  
  
Kurama just smiled.  
  
'Hiei moves fast.'  
  
At least he's getting some...  
  
'Youko!'  
  
hehe  
  
Have fun fox?   
  
I could ask the same of you... he replied with a mental smirk.  
  
He soon stood right in front of them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Suichi Minamono My friends and I were just passing by, I am sorry you were harmed, but you seem to be able to take care of yourself."  
  
"Um well yes, thank you."  
  
'Why is his demon is being so polite!? And the other demon was so warm...he shouldn't of let go!'  
  
'...His aura was just crackling with emotions... wow just sitting near him is so...INTENSE!' she giggled mentally and slapped herself for being so immature.  
  
She blushed again, "well I should be going, um my friends are probably worried to death over me!...hehe... well I hope your friend here is healed completely..." she said while glancing at Botan who was just looking her up and down curiously.  
  
"What's your name?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Uh...Kagome Higarashi...As I said I really must go..."  
  
'Get control of yourself! Stop looking at him!' kagome yelled at herself when she stole a glance at the pensive demon again.  
  
"You can't, you have to come with us!" Botan blurted out.  
  
That snapped Kagome out of her thoughts; she automatically took on a defensive stance and started reaching for her bow.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?"  
  
"Two powerful youkai..." she mumbled glancing at Hiei and Kurama worriedly.  
  
"Um, Miss Higarashi, we, just like you, are from the future and were sent to find you so you could help us with something..." Kurama explained hoping she wouldn't just faint or call them insane.  
  
"What? How did you know I was from the future? How did you figure out about the well? ...Wait did you just ask for MY help?!"  
  
"The well? Don't worry we won't kill you! I'm Botan, that's Hiei and that is Kurama..." Botan tried to explainwhile still trying to flight down the heavy pink blush that held her cheeks prisoner when she talked of her fox.  
  
"But didn't you just say he was..." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"He is both." Hiei chimed in, bored with how slow the conversation was going.  
  
"Um well ok...why are you here again?"  
  
"We need you to help us locate some artifacts with us. You see, there are different worlds, one of sprits, one of demons and one of humans. The prince of the spirit world, who happens to be our boss, requests that you come with us to help, you are the only one who can do it." Kurama supplied.  
  
"Um...I see..." she replied intelligently.  
  
"But..." Kurama started.  
  
How do I tell he she's no use to us if she's an untrained miko? He asked Hiei mentally.  
  
"You're an untrained miko, and as such, are useless." Hiei finished for him.  
  
'Ugh, they just had to bring that up..'  
  
'Well I guess these guys are trustworthy...I mean at least they didn't try to kill me or anything...I can't even say that much for inuyasha...'  
  
"Yes I am, actually I am the reincarnation of a powerfull miko, I was brought to the past through an ancient well, the jewel of four souls, which I am the guardian of now, was pulled from my body and was shattered, that is why I return here. To complete the jewel and return home."  
  
"Well then I guess you better get back to your companions, you have been missing for quite sometime." Kurama said politely.  
  
"Yes, but I would like to continue this conversation at a better time and learn more about all of you."  
  
"Of course, good night."  
  
Follow her, its not safe for her to be out here alone Kurama instructed Hiei.  
  
Hn. but he disappeared anyway.  
  
Kagome walked the 10-minute hike to camp after finding a familiar path.  
  
'Well that was an interesting meeting, damn I'm cold.' She thought while shivering. Subconsciously missing the young fire demon's touch.  
  
She walked into camp noticing the monk in a familiar position, sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. The demon exterminator however was flushed yet wide-awake.  
  
'How long ago did they come back?'  
  
"Oi wench, where have you been?" the grumpy hanyou asked as he jumped down from his tree.  
  
"I went to the hot springs...Sango you should go with me again tomorrow, we have some things to discuss..." Kagome said looking displeased to say the least. Sango noticed how she eyed the monk when she mentioned her name and she blushed. 'How does kagome find out about these things?!'  
  
Hiei jumped into one of the tallest trees and watched the group with interest, 'she did mention traveling companions...but a half demon and a full youkai pup?' he snorted softly at the annoying male hanyou, he acted as if he owned her.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to begin the yelling/sitting war when he noticed her scent. He stepped closer to he and sniffed a little freaking her out a lot, and making Hiei growl.  
  
"Why do you smell like demon, bitch?"  
  
Kagome bristled at his possessive tone, 'he doesn't own me; I can talk to whoever I want!' but just as she was about to tell him off a certain fire apparition landed with a soft thud beside her and spoke up for her.  
  
"Why do you smell like a corpse, hanyou?"  
  
"Hiei!?"  
  
Inuyasha drew tetseiga and pointed it at Hiei's throat not even bothering that Kagome was right by the mysterious demon's side.  
  
"Inuyasha SIT! SIT! SIT! Ugh damn dog! ...This is Hiei everyone, he is from the future like me...that's where I was for the last few hours, I was with him and his friends."  
  
The fire neko, Kirara did not seem to have a problem with him and fell right back to sleep. Shippou just continued to sleep, and Sango eyed him cautiously but didn't attack him. The monk just sat in the same place with one eye open.  
  
Hiei kept his grip on his katana through the entire exchange. Once Inuyasha had recovered from the subduing spell, he stood and re-sheathed his katana.  
  
Kagome continued to explain their encounter, leaving out her dream and where she heard/saw inuyasha with his whore.  
  
When she finished her tale she grabbed Hiei's hand and led him away from camp.  
  
"Thank you for defending me back there..." she said still holding his hand.  
  
"hn." She let go quickly because of her embarrassment.  
  
"Good night" she whispered as she left him alone in the small clearing.  
  
He looked at her retreating figure with slightly wider eyes; he usually didn't let anyone touch him, other than his sister. He looked at his hand, which now had her scent on it as well as his own. He let the crisp minty scent overwhelm his senses as he sped through the trees back to Kurama and Botan.  
  
She smiled to herself as she walked away; her hand felt warm and tingly where she had touched him.  
  
'I wonder if he felt the same?'  
  
She found herself back at camp sooner then expected. She walked into the ring of light the fire had created and checked the faces of her companions. Miroku was in the same position as before, while Sango sat with Kirara in her lap, stroking the demon neko's fur. Shippou, strangely enough, was starring into the fire intently.  
  
Kagome plopped herself down next to her 'son' and patted his head. He looked up into her warm brown eyes and his own green orbs stated to tear. Kagome picked him up stroking his tail and setting him into her lap.  
  
"Okaasan why are you leaving us? Do you hate the hanyou now and want to leave? is it because of the clay pot? DON'T GO!" Shippou cried as he burrowed his head into her warm chest.  
  
"Shippou its ok, I'm not going to be leaving you. I just need to leave the group for a while so I can help some of my other friends find something they are looking for." She said as inuyasha growled.  
  
"Feh bitch you aren't going anywhere. You're MY shard detector and your going to find the last shards with ME." inuyasha barked at her.  
  
"Damnit inuyasha I am sick and tired of you acting like I'm your possession. You already have a bitch so don't go confusing me with her. In fact you should be fucking her right now, Oh wait I'm sorry she's probably busy with Naraku right?" Kagome yelled rite back. Her voice radiated hurt and anger even though she didn't care for him any longer; she would not let him think of her as a replacement Kikyo.  
  
"Wow... Kagome?" Sango inquired timidly after her uncharacteristic outburst.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" Kagome responded chillily. "Is there something you wanted to know? Maybe something I should tell you? You know, any knew MAJOR developments in my life you might want to know seeing as how you are my best friend?" she eyed her friend, letting her stress and annoyance play out in her usually happy voice.  
  
"Damn women..." inuyasha mumbled as he dragged himself away from the young woman back to his tree.  
  
"heh...well...you see...want to go to the hot spring?"  
  
"Sure! I'm positive you'd want to bathe after all your 'activities'!" kagome replied slyly an amused glint in her coffee-colored eyes.  
  
"talk about mood swings," inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
  
"Lets go! Ooh and by the way Inu-kun, Oswari!" she said in a sugary sweet voice, her giggles fusing with the night air.  
  
[spirit detectives]  
  
As Hiei arrived at camp he found Kurama holding Botan in his lap with his back against the trunk of an old tree. Botan had a white rose clasped in her hand as she slept peacefully. Kurama had his arm draped across her trim waist.  
  
Hiei just bounded up into another tree to think about the events that just happened. The cool tingle of her mint scented skin lingered on his open palm, which he cradled in his other hand. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he imagined her sleek form. The rest of the night was spent dreaming of the young miko who he could only envision in his arms.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stepping Away From the Past**

Updated: 6/23/04

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Botan's side was tickled by something; so she tried to swat it away but to no avail because it just kept returning. She finally opened her eyes to get the annoying object away from her sensitive flesh.  
  
Her senses returned one by one as she decided to awaken. First was her sense of touch, the tickling sensation was infinitely multiplied as she could feel the cool morning air settle on her warm flesh only to be brushed away by the soft strokes.  
  
_'Is it...Leaves...no...too ...soft ...cloth? No. It almost seems like strands of hair...like a tail...WAIT A TAIL!?!?'  
_  
Her lavender orbs shot open to focus in on her surroundings, it was the same clearing from yesterday after the battle..._what happened_? She couldn't remember.  
  
She inhaled the sweet untainted air of the world hundreds of years ago. Her head swiveled down to her abdomen where the same incessant strokes played upon her delicate skin.  
  
She tensed as she saw the lean, defined arm draped across her waist accompanied by the soft stroking of a silver tail.  
  
She let out a small whimper as she turned around to find out who had captured her. To her great surprise it was none other then her most trusted friend ...or at least his counterpart the infamous Makai thief, Youko Kurama.  
  
She relaxed somewhat but was still worried as to what had caused his little transformation. Her eyes trailed over his chiseled features, his golden orbs lay closed, his porcelain skin and fine white silk robes were a harsh contrast to the gnarled bark of an old oak tree. His silver locks caught the sunlight in a most pleasant way and gave a few shadows to his otherwise perfect skin.  
  
Her gaze traveled up his well sculpted face to take in the appendages atop his head, the soft gray triangles of fir which were swiveling around his head alerting him to any sound that otherwise might disturb his perfectly calm slumber.  
  
She raised a hand inquisitively to his face and waved it back and forth to see if he was really asleep, he didn't even flinch. Comfortable with this new knowledge she moved her hand on the journey up to the top of his head. She reached out and delicately took the corner of one of the furry triangles into her small fingers.  
  
Kurama wanted desperately to stop feigning sleep and grab the little vixen in his arms but he restrained himself instead trying to concentrate on the rather pleasant way his tails were stroking her silky smooth skin.  
  
He smirked when he felt her body stiffen.  
  
_'so the vixen is awake? heh.'_  
  
_Youko!! Gimme back my freakin body! What is Botan going to say when she wakes up?!_  
  
_'Calm down, I will have her eating out of the palm of my hand...'  
  
You can't do that! Botan will freak out!   
  
'We both want the ferry onna so why not just sit back and enjoy the show?'  
  
Because she doesn't want us!   
  
'May I remind you again how I can seduce any living thing?'  
  
She's not yours to seduce!!  
  
'Jealous Suichi?'  
  
Damn fox  
  
'hehehehehehe'_  
  
He felt her hand shake in front of his closed eyes, he commanded his body to remain indifferent, and it worked, that is until she began caressing his ears, especially when she hit his sensitive spot.  
  
He emitted a low purr that vibrated off his chest and into hers. She jumped up and landed right down in his lap, his eyes shot open and glanced down into her startled face with a look of pure kitsune mischief. She gave a surprised "eep" at his sudden awareness.  
  
"So you like to molest people in their sleep."  
  
"wha..?...I...uh...no! Uh...where is Suichi? Ugh I mean I know where Suichi is but uh how did you get ... uh...out?"  
  
He chuckled at how flustered she was.  
  
_Why is she still sitting in our lap? Shouldn't she be high tailing it outta here?!  
  
'hehe I told you I could seduce anything.'  
_  
_She's not seduced she's surprised; she was supposed to be waking up in my arms!   
'haha see you are jealous'  
  
Damn fox  
_  
Hiei popped out of nowhere with the miko behind him and glanced at the pair.  
  
_'So the fox is out.'_  
  
"Ahhh get away from Botan!"  
  
They broke apart quickly much to Youko's dislike.  
  
_'Great...thanks Youko... now how am I going to explain this?'_  
  
_This is why we kill people! You can't just have them running in and interrupting moments such as this!!_  
  
They were snapped out of their little dispute when the raven-haired miko, Kagome ran at them yelling, "I'm going to purify your ass!!"  
  
_uh ok I'll let you back out...I am NOT going to die AGAIN!_  
  
...And with that the crimson haired Suichi appeared.  
  
Kagome skidded to a halt when the aura around the strange demon 'attacking' Botan changed and his image flickered away leaving a very flustered Botan lying in a very HUMAN Suichi's arms.  
  
"Uh..." was the best Kagome could stutter.  
  
"Well I guess you just met my other half...hope he wasn't too much trouble...hehe..."  
  
_So you finally made your move fox_  
  
_Me? No it was Youko...ya know that crazy guy just does whatever the hell he wants...heh...  
_  
_You can't blame this all on me! We both wanted her last night...I just acted on those desires...oh and what fun it was too...  
  
'(Mental growl) I'll get you back later'_  
  
"Kurama?" Botan asked, snapping him out of his mental feud. "Hiei and Kagome already left...we have to get going too..." she gestured over to the swirly portal connecting to another world.  
  
"Not without a kiss first" Kurama said huskily with his eyes a beautiful shade of gold.  
  
"Youko..."  
  
He chuckled, then grabbed her hand and tugged her until she was plastered to his chest. His head swooped down and captured her lips in another searing kiss.  
  
He tenderly (without breaking the kiss) picked her up bridal style and walked through the portal.  
  
[Koenma's office in Spirit World]  
  
Koenma was sitting at his large desk buried under stacks of papers with George at his side as always. He stepped away from the desk and adjusted his hat as soon as the portal opened.  
  
Hiei stepped in first, followed by Kagome.  
  
"Ahh, Hiei I see you found our miko."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh how cute a baby!" Kagome squealed before running to Koenma and picking him up. She cradled him affectionately to her chest and made little cooing noises.  
  
Although Koenma liked the position he was in at the moment, the death glares coming from Hiei were freaking him out to no extent. So he changed into his teenage form.  
  
Kagome fell onto the floor with Koenma on top of her.  
  
"Hello, I am Koenma, and you are Kagome I presume?" he said as he got up from her and extended a hand to her.  
  
"HENTAI! Slap ...oops...sorry about that...heh.."  
  
"heh...Yes well...wait, where's Botan?" he questioned looking back to the unclosed portal. As if on cue two figures appeared, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Koenma's jaw dropped open when he saw his favorite employee engaging in an extremely passionate embrace with one of his spirit detectives.  
  
A calm golden eye popped open to check the surroundings, they were in Rekai. He broke the kiss, but stayed near her full lips and whispered, "Botan close the portal, we are here." She groggily opened her lust filled eyes and looked around, she was still in Kurama's arms and had her hands wrapped around his neck. Hiei was off to Kagome's side smirking, Koenma looked ready to fall over in shock and Kagome was giggling at the whole scene.  
  
She abruptly jumped out of Kurama's arms and bowed to the prince of hell.  
  
"Botan..."  
  
"Yes Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Uh...we'll talk about THAT later." He said while gesturing to Kurama.  
  
"Yes sir." She mumbled while blushing.  
  
Youko left a very annoyed Suichi in his place, who wanted to have control over his body when he kissed the woman of his dreams.  
  
"Yes well, now that we are all here...I should explain your mission, I trust you have filled Kagome in on who I am and about the different worlds?"  
  
"hn, did you think we just kidnapped her?"  
  
"Knowing you, or a least some of your tendencies, pretty much, yeah...I did.  
  
Kagome gave Hiei a questioning look but he played everything off as if he wasn't even paying attention. Kurama chuckled at the two and sat down pulling Botan in his lap, he was too elated to care about the others. If need be he would travel to the Makai just to get some alone time with his woman.  
  
"Anyways...Your mission is to go into the Makai and retrieve three precious relics. It will require Kagome to locate them, Kurama and Hiei to salvage them and I need Botan to report back to me as soon as you recover the first."  
  
"Um. Koenma-sama, how am I to locate them? I haven't had any training or anything..."  
  
"That is why you will be trained by Genkai and the other spirit detectives when they return, tomorrow, it will last for a month."  
  
"A Month!?...ack...Inuyasha is going to kill me!" she ranted to herself frustrated. "Botan could you take me back, I need to get my things and tell everyone how long I'll be gone."  
  
"Okay..." she said slightly depressed she had to give up her make-out session with Kurama.  
  
The portal opened and Kagome stepped in followed by the rest. The portal opened at Kaede's village. They all stepped out and followed Kagome into the hut.  
  
As soon as she reached the door of the hut, Shippou latched himself onto her torso. But that wasn't what shocked her, and caused her to faint. Hiei caught her limp body and glared at the sight before them.  
  
Sitting in the corner was none other than Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the western lands (and future king of the Makai), with his human ward Rin running around him and his humble servant Jaken lying unconscious by his feet with more than a few bumps on his ugly green head. But that wasn't what made Kagome faint, it was the sight in the other corner, Inuyasha making out with the clay pot, better known as Kikyo.  
  
Sango automatically rushed to her side, "Kagome! Kagome, are you alright!? Wake up!!"  
  
Inuyasha just stepped away from Kikyo and grabbed an old water bucket by Kaede's cooking area and with his trademark scowl, he walked over to her and Hiei who was holding her limp body, and threw the ice cold water on them. Suffice to say, she woke up immediately, sputtering water. Hiei didn't even flinch; he just turned on his glare full force.  
  
"Ahh child I see ye have awakened, might ye introduce us to ye's new companions, after ye dresses in some warmer garments?"  
  
After hopping out of Hiei's arms and whispering thank you, she answered, "Inuyasha OSWARI!! Hai keade-obaasan, would you like to meet my friends? This is, kurama-kun, hiei-kun, and botan-chan. They are the spirit detectives I will be helping. Oh, Hello Sesshomaru-sama, Rin!" she exclaimed when she was pummeled by the six year old human girl. "I'll be right back, I just have to go for a bath and find some new clothes, ok Rin- chan?" said girl smiled and nodded, Kagome smiled back. "You guys just make yourselves comfortable, if I hear any fighting I'll sit you into hell Inuyasha, and you won't even need Kikyo to take you there. Oh and Miroku, keep your hands off Botan and if I catch you peeking I'll have Sango castrate you."  
  
Everyone had their jaws on the floor after she was finished with her little greeting, except of course Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Hiei. Who looked quite impassive, although each was smirking on the inside.  
  
"Shippou be good for Kaede alright? And play with Rin!" Kagome said while putting him down and hugging Rin.  
  
"Sango, do you want to go with me?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Um...sure..."  
  
"Great! Be back soon guys!"  
  
Shippou and Rin waved to the two females that were making their way out of the warm hut, while everyone else sat gaping.  
  
After they left Hiei gracefully sat down against the wall, and continued to glare at Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru just watched Rin with his usual indifferent countenance.  
  
Inuyasha sat by Kikyo and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his mate's neck.  
  
[The Onsen]  
  
"ahh...this never gets old!" Kagome purred as she relaxed her body into the steamy waters beside her companion.  
  
"There's nothing a trip to the hot spring won't cure, eh?" Sango commented while sinking under slowly.  
  
"Oooh...yeah!" Kagome moaned as she too closed her eyes and sunk lower into the bubbling spring.  
  
"You still haven't told me about your new friends Kagome..."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well let's see...where to start...well the red-haired one, Kurama, he has two souls..."  
  
"What!?! How can he have TWO souls?!"  
  
"Well...you know how I told you how in my time there were no demons?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well that's because they live in a separate world, the Makai. Then there are the Reikai and the Ningenkai, the three worlds are separated by all these barriers and stuff..."  
  
"Uh...ok..."  
  
"You see, Kurama is actually a fox demon. He was almost killed, but to escape death his soul escaped into the Ningenkai, and he "possessed" an unborn human boy, Suichi...so now they kind of share the body I suppose. But he's very nice; he and Hiei saved me! ...heh heh..."  
  
"Well...that's new."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What about the other two?"  
  
"Well Botan is a ferry girl, she ferries human spirits to the Reikai. And Hiei is also a demon, thought I'm not sure what kind yet, he doesn't have claws so I doubt he's an animal...of some sort like Sesshomaru."  
  
"I see, are you sure you want to go off with these people you don't even know?"  
  
"They are trustworthy sango, I can sense it. Plus there is also the fact they have the ruler of all three worlds commanding me to go out on this mission."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But don't worry, I really want to go, I want to help them, they have treated me so kindly and they have become my friends."  
  
"if you're sure..."  
  
"I am, by the way Sango, how are things going between you and our friend Miroku-sama?" kagome asked while wiggling her eyebrows and sporting a lecherous smirk.  
  
"Damn Kagome you're good! Well we started um 'dating' each other just a few weeks ago. I meant to tell you but its just so hard to come out and say.." "Its ok Sango, I know. I'm glad for you guys!"  
  
"Thanks Kagome!"  
  
"Oh and what's up with the new additions to our shard hunting group?"  
  
That question had Sango fidgeting, she decided to tell her friend everything and see how she took it. Giving her a serious look she began to explain, "Well Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama has agreed to an alliance, and...Kikyo...has decided to join us because deep breath...she's now Inuyasha's mate."  
  
Sango awaited the girls response with baited breath, wishing she could bash the hanyou in the head a couple times for making her do this to her best friend, her sister.  
  
"Can she sense shards?"  
  
"...Uh...she says she can..."  
  
"Then great!" Kagome said while wrapping herself in her towel, she had a huge grin on her face making Sango wonder if the young woman had finally cracked.  
  
"Huh?! Uh...Kagome-chan? I thought..."  
  
"Its fine Sango-chan! I'm happy for them! Inuyasha finally has Kikyo, he's happy; I don't want to and never will ruin that for them. Plus he has a promise to keep at the end of this, so why torment myself when he's just going to leave me anyways, right? And...well I met someone else..."  
  
"What?! Someone else? Who?!" She exclaimed as she tied her kimono together.  
  
"Is it that hobo guy?"  
  
"EH?! When did I ever talk about meeting a hobo? Ooooh you mean HOJO! No it's not him. Its u-um..." kagome stuttered.  
  
"Well...nothings really happened...but...I just get this tingly sensation when ever he touches me or speaks...but he hasn't shown any interest in me or anything...oh kami!" She chuckled, "I have an fetish for men who sit in trees!"  
  
A loud crash drew her out of her reverie before she could finish.  
  
Sango and Kagome rushed into the forest where the sound had come from. They ran into a clearing where all they saw was a mess of fallen tree branches, a red fire rat kimono, and silver hair and of course they heard plenty of muttered curses.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!?!" Kagome shrieked paining his ears more then the twigs poking them.  
  
"What is it wench?!"  
  
"YOU were SPYING on US!"  
  
"Keh. I was protecting my shard detector from demons bitch." He said while getting up and dusting off.  
  
"If there were any demons in the area we wouldn't have gone! And BY THE WAY you have Kikyo to detect shards! OSWARI!" she yelled back.  
  
Thud "Fuck! What the hell was that for!?!"  
  
Sango, annoyed and rather bored by their usual shouting match, sighed and decided to walk back to the village and make sure Miroku wasn't causing trouble with his usual antics.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to have two detectors, plus I don't want Kikyo to get hurt by Naraku again, she's not going to fight."  
  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
  
"...So now I'm expendable?! I'm leaving now; I have to go help some REAL friends! Take Kikyo to find your damn shards on your own....you...you...MUTT! OSWARI!"  
  
[At Kaede's hut (during their fighting)]  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly winced has he heard Inuyasha's woman shriek, he heard the whole argument and laughed inwardly at the mutt's stupidity.  
  
He stood up in the middle of the red-haired one's explanation of their 'mission' and walked out of the hut, on the way out he passed Rin and Shippou who were playing a game of tag and walked straight into the dark forest.  
  
He found a tree and waited.  
  
[Back with Kagome and Inuyasha]  
  
"I'm not a mutt!"  
  
"Screw you inuyasha!"  
  
"keh."  
  
With that inuyasha bounded off, leaving Kagome to find her way back alone.  
  
Kagome stomped off into the forest toward the village intent on 'accidentally' sitting inuyasha while he was tonguing Kikyo.  
  
"heheheh...."  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Hello! What are you doing here?" kagome said surprised that she would encounter the infamous human-hating taiyoukai sitting at the base of the god tree.  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
"umm..ok then...oh yeah! I have a question to ask you..."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why exactly did you choose to form an alliance with us?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"uhhh.....me!?"  
  
"Yes. You saved Rin once for the pest that calls himself Naraku, I was indebnt to you, allying with you should help you, yes?"  
  
"Oh...yes, I see. But I won't be here...I am just about to depart on another quest, but I will be back in a month!"  
  
"I know. I will wait for you, we will face Naraku together, for only you have the power to completely destroy this evil."  
  
"Me? But...wait...ME?"  
  
"Your priestess powers are growing, have you not felt it?"  
  
"Well...not really...heh heh..."  
  
"You are pure, untainted by the jealousy and hate that most humans reek of, you alone will purify the jewel."  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence!" he raised an eyebrow because of her strange phrases.  
  
"Rin has asked for you."  
  
"She did? I'll have to go play with Shippou and her when we get back."  
  
"She requests for you to visit the castle after this quest."  
  
"I will! ...If that's ok with you...that is..."  
  
"This Sesshomaru would...find...pleasure...in your presence."  
  
"Oh...wow... hehe...maybe we should...go back," she said trying to distract from her nervousness.  
  
"C'mon" she said grabbing the sleeve of his haori and tugging a little.  
  
She pulled him all the way back to camp ignoring the arching eyebrow and questioning glare he shot at her head, knowing it would just make her want to run away.  
  
They popped into the hut minutes' later, earning a few questioning looks from the occupants. Sesshomaru looked about the hut and settled his chilly golden eyes on the dark corner where Hiei resided. Heated pools of crimson stared straight back.  
  
_'So the fire demon is jealous...hmmm...'_  
  
Hiei looked up as they entered the hut, Kagome with her bright smile and flowing black hair entered gracefully, pulling along 'the tai youkai!?' Her dainty hand was placed over his larger, clawed one, which had killed hundreds of beings, but she seemed to have no problem with it at she tugged him into the hut much like a child would. He glared at the elder youkai, almost wanting to set him aflame.  
  
He stared back. Their eyes locked in a fight for dominance. The silent battle was interrupted by a startling proclamation from Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Everyone, Miroku and I...are engaged, and will be getting married after this whole Naraku business is finished with." Cheers sounded throughout the hut, Kagome began to tear up with joy and hugged Sango, whispering "good luck", and even Lord Sesshomaru gave his congratulations.  
  
Kaede decided they should have a bit of a going away/engagement party that night and exited the hut to get some supplies, tonight would be quite memorable.

A/N: Thanks for putting up with me guys. I'm going to update sooner from now on. ITS DONE! Now time for new chapters and I'll try to make them as long as physically possible, and still update weekly. Keep Reviewing, it makes me happy, suggestions are welcome, even flames would be nice at this point I want to know what you like and don't like!! BYE!!


End file.
